


Toy Sword Fighting (final rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [5]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Multi, Play Fighting, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse and Lydia play with toy swords.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 17





	Toy Sword Fighting (final rewrite)

“Do you hear anything?” Adam nervously glanced over towards his wife, confused by the sudden lack of noise upstairs.

“No,” Barbara said, scratching her head. “Why?”

“Betelgeuse has been hanging out with Lydia in her room for the past four hours,” Adam spoke up softly. “And neither one of them has made any noise.” 

“Relax, Adam, honey.” Barbara rested a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “I’m sure that they both are fine.”

“Well,” Adam said with a slight laugh. “If you say so.”

At that moment, Lydia chose to run down the stairs and into the living room of the Maitland-Deetz house, a toy sword in hand. She was followed by a snickering Betelgeuse, who was also holding a toy sword. It didn’t take Adam and Barbara that long to panic. They would have thought that, after the fire incident a couple days back, both Lydia and Betelgeuse would’ve stopped playing with things that were dangerous for good.

It was clear now that that wasn’t the case. 

“You’ll never get me, Bj!” Lydia shouted happily as she turned and ran into the kitchen.

Betelgeuse laughed, pointing his toy sword at a smirking Lydia before running out of the living room as well and chasing a giggling Lydia back upstairs. “Oh yes I will, Lydia.”

The Maitlands looked on in shock, flinching when the door to Lydia’s bedroom slammed shut. After a few minutes of silence, Barbara chose to speak up and break the silence. 

“I spoke too soon,” she said in a panicky voice.


End file.
